1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an objective optical system, and more particularly, to an objective optical system which has a wide angle of view and can be used in endoscopes and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various techniques have been proposed to reduce components in objective optical systems for endoscopes or objective optical systems for digital cameras and thereby reduce costs.
As an example of such techniques, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 5-307139 describes a retrofocus, substantially telecentric lens system which includes a negative first group, an aperture stop, a positive second group, and a positive third group, and has an aspheric surface on an image side of the second group or an object side of the third group. This provides a bright endoscopic objective lens which is made up of a small number of lenses and whose field curvature has been corrected properly.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-350720 describes a fixed-focal-length lens made up of a low-power first lens, at least one surface of which is aspheric; a second lens which has a convex-shaped surface on the image side and has positive refractive power; and a low-power third lens at least one surface of which is aspheric, where the lenses are arranged in this order starting from the object side. The lens system is capable of sufficiently good aberration correction as well as capable of achieving miniaturization and low costs using a three-lens configuration in which the second lens provided with an image-forming function is sandwiched between the first lens and third lens which have almost no power and function as corrector plates.